To save a mother's life
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Tragedy'. Brother Correction explores the past and finds a life that must be saved. Read and review, and encourage a little more.


Creation began on 01-03-14

Creation ended on 01-04-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

To save a mother's life

A/N: It's not easy finding the episodes that should be expanded upon in different ways or should have alternate endings. But it helps to watch the ones that repeat themselves every now and then, like the ones they played today. Alternate take on _Tragedy_. Let's do this with Brother Correction!

In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. And from another dimension, a lone guardian of the innocent that pursues cruelty and greedy attempts to decide the fates of others is there to correct sins that should've never occurred. This is their story.

-x-

As he traveled the past years of New York City, searching relentlessly for lives that needed to be preserved, saved or protected, the god-like, dimensional explorer that was Brother Correction saw one such life that was fading from the past that was, for now, the present. It was a woman, a young woman, suffering from the pains of labor. She had just delivered a daughter, but was losing a lot of blood. He explored her soul, examined her will, and felt sympathy for her, just as he had felt sympathy for others of the lifetimes he had visited, that she put her baby before herself.

_Live well, Celia,_ he heard her soul say, as she was slowly departing from the coil of mortality.

"You deserve to live, too, Annika Bergeron," Brother Correction expressed, and, unseen by Detectives Stabler and Tutuola, grasped her soul gently, no different from the way a mother would hold her newborn child, and infused it with her body, bringing her heartbeat back. "Live…and be with your daughter for the foreseeable future."

Annika came to and slowly reached out for her daughter.

-x-

Brother Correction entered the halls of Rockaway's Belle Harbor Hospital, unseen and unheard, and found Annika resting comfortably after being looked at by the doctors. He knew the medical practitioners would be confused at how Annika could survive an ordeal as traumatic as what she went through, as she should've died from much of the blood loss, as well as her telling them that a stranger, not the two detectives, had returned her to life. He also found that the man that got her pregnant, Daniel Lester, had been introduced to his daughter. That man was almost about to go to jail for a kidnapping and attempted murder crime that he had no involvement in, unaware that the real culprit had been closer than anyone could've realized.

As the detectives went back to their station in Manhattan to get the real culprit, Brother Correction made himself known to the new mother, who saw him.

"You…" She sighed, half-asleep. "You're the man…the one that saved me from dying."

He sat down in a chair next to the bed and responded, "I was just…traveling around and saw you in need. I'm…not God or anything, I'm an explorer seeking justice for the innocent and retribution for the guilty. Both a savior…and a tormentor."

"I…I remember hearing a story about you. You're called Brother Correction, mostly because you go around fixing the mistakes of people that have been done a great injustice, and because you're a spiritual relative of everyone with a soul. Thank you."

"You're most welcome. Enjoy the rest of your life…and do right by your daughter."

"Wait. Do you…know who was behind my kidnapping?"

"I do…and they will be apprehended and brought to justice. But don't worry about that now. You have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"Thank you again…for saving my life."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, but accepted. I must get going now. There are more lives to save. We might meet again in the future."

-x-

"…Rose Granville, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Annika Bergeron," went Olivia Benson to the mastermind behind the expectant mother's kidnapping as she arrested the elder woman. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As she was being removed from the station, Melinda Granville, who had told her mother about Annika's pregnancy and who the father was, tried to speak with Daniel, but he was too angry about what Rose had done, along with Melinda's indirect involvement, that he just left; he had to go back to Annika, beg her forgiveness for what nearly happened.

This was all being viewed through a crystal ball that Brother Correction had right now, and he knew that while he had saved the baby's mother from passing over into the coils of the afterlife, he found it a bit difficult on how to help the young woman whose mother had nearly caused the new mother's life to end, but he knew that he would find a way to help her move on. If it took him an eternity (and he had an eternity and more to do so), he would find a way because Rose Granville was beyond redemption, having signed her own death warrant when she made the decision to get rid of Annika and Celia. And he knew that Daniel would move on, as well.

"…To think that men born into poverty would marry into wealth and take that wealth and leave their wives with very little," he told himself, seeing several days go by and watching Rose get processed and placed in holding for the upcoming trial, "is a pathetic half-truth because not all men are like that. Daniel would've worked hard to earn his living…and his love for Melinda had been as pure as it had been for Annika. In the end, it all comes down to choice…and people can choose whether or not to act upon a belief, rumor, lie or some for of verbal expression that has been made heard in one way or another. Until then, justice has been served yet again."

A/N: And here it is, another story from the best franchise ever, completed. Enjoy it until the next one. They'll probably be my attempt to work up the creativity to create the story that most would enjoy reading: The day Elliot Stabler returns to SVU after facing his demons. If it ever comes to the televised franchise, I'd pay real money to see Detective Benson happy that Stabler returns.


End file.
